My First Kiss
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Part five of the "Obsessed" series. This time it's the girls' turn to be OBSESSED! This time Rosalie becomes obsessed with 3OH!3 !


_**Sorry for not updating sooner, I have a lot on my plate at the moment! Thanks for being patient! Just to let you guys know, I had to do A LOT of research for this one… well technically for this AND Detours… so…. Enjoy!**_

Rosalie Hale sat on the sofa in the Cullen house and flipped channels on their new plasma TV. Of course, Emmett broke the last one playing Wii with her. _Stupid boy needs to learn how to put the wrist strap on! _She thought.

"Next on Top 25 "My First Kiss" by 3OH!3 featuring Ke$ha!" the host said.

_Hmmmm…._ She thought. _Never heard of them before_.

_My first went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist_

Well my first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist  


"Edward! Your girlfriend's on TV!"Rosalie smirked.

A second later he was on the couch next to her. "Where?"

"You'll see." She smirked.

"Is it Ke$ha?"

"Yup."

He shook his head and walked away.

_I said no more teachers and no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers  
Hoping that nobody looks_

Lips like liquorish tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss  
But can I get you out your panties?  


"Rosie." Emmett's lips were on her ear.

"Emmy bear, I love you, but shoo!" she said.

He pouted but walked away.

_In the back of the car  
On our way to the bar  
I got you on my lips  
(I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it_

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh (x2)

My first kiss went a little like this  
I said no more sailors  
And no more soldiers  
With your name in a heart  
Tattooed up n the shoulders  
Your kiss is like whiskey  
It get's me drunk  
And I wake up in the morning  
With the taste of your tongue

In the back of the car  
On our way to the bar  
I got you on my lips  
(I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh (x2)

My first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist

Well my first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist

(Yeah) She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it, my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh(x3)

Rosalie got off the couch and walked up to her and Emmett's room. She sat down at her desk and googled 3OH!3.

"Rosalie…" Emmett whined.

"Emmett, don't be five." She downloaded 3OH!3's CD and sat down on the bed next to Emmett.

"There's my baby." He smiled and she snuggled into his lap.

"Yup." She put her earphones in and listened to her new CD.

The next few days went by in a flash for Emmett. He was on a Rosalie Relapse and he didn't like it. She would rather sit in their room, or in the living room, or in the kitchen, and listen to 3OH!3. Things were getting weirder than normal. Every Cullen seemed to be getting obsessed with something…. Something that was totally NOT their style. Rosalie just couldn't _stand_ when he had a brief obsession with Lady Gaga, probably because she was jealous, well, now it was Emmett's turn to be jealous and Rosalie's turn to be obsessed.

"Rosiee." He called as she walked into the house from hunting. They exchanged a brief glance and she walked up the stairs. He was instantly in front of her. "Baby, you have a problem."

"No. I don't, actually." She said and tried to push past him.

He didn't budge. "Rosie, you haven't spent any time with me. It all goes to 3OH!3." he said.

She looked at him. She knew it was true and she felt horrible. "Oh, Emmy bear. I'm so sorry." she said and gave him a kiss. "All better?"

He nodded, than shook his head, pulling her by the waist to him, bending down to kiss her. "Now it is." He smiled.

"Good. I'm sorry, but now you know what it was like for me when you were obsessed with Lady Gaga." She smirked.

"So…. You did all this just to get back at me for that?" he asked.

She nodded and walked away. She was good, Emmett had to admit that.


End file.
